Masked
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: [VALENTINE SPECIAL] As days go by, Hitsugaya realizes his true feelings for Hinamori has gotten stronger. He receives a letter he is chosen to be part of the special mysterious animal masked characters for the Valentine's Day event! Hitsugaya x Hinamori
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fanfiction readers and fans out there! Welcome to my 10th fanfiction- this will be a Valentine's Day special fanfiction! Super excited right? I am doing an early release because, I love you guys :) I really do! Valentine's Day is coming next weekend so might as well start because I plan to finish this fanfiction by this FRIDAY so everyone would have something to read on Valentine's Day! I want to thank everyone for your views and if you are new to my stories, please check out my other stories as well! Now before I start my Valentine's fanfiction, I do have a question for you guys...Will you be my Valentine? *HEART!* I love you guys and thank you! As always my beautiful &amp; wonderful readers out there, STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Synopsis:** As days go by, Hitsugaya realizes his true feelings for Hinamori has gotten stronger. He receives a letter he is chosen to be part of the special mysterious animal masked characters for the Valentine's Day event!

**Spotlight story: **"The Royal Visitor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

**Masked**

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 1: Package**

Love was in air, it was Valentine's Day in Soul Society with the smell of something sweet was filling the air. A short skirt vice-captain walking towards the 13th division with an emotionless face and in her arms she carries a package wrapped neatly in her arms.

"Oh! Hello Kurotsuchi fukutaicho" A long white haired captain greeted her with a smile and a wave. Nemu bowed "Hello Ukitake Taicho…I've brought the items you've requested from my master" she said in her robotic voice.

Handing the captain the package, Jushiro smiled "Just in time! Thank you Kurotsuch fukutaicho, this is perfect!" Without any questions regarding to the strange order, she took a bow and left.

Jushiro smiling as he took the package and quickly prepared for the arrangements for tonight's event…

In the 10th division, a young captain sitting in his office lost in his own thoughts. He had been troubled to the fact it was Valentine's Day and the only person he could think of was his childhood friend Hinamori Momo.

Things weren't the same anymore. He had developed feelings for his childhood friend, stronger than friendship and was secretly in love with her. He had not realized this in till now.

Lately, they've been distant between each other as she was busy with her division with her new captain, Hirako. He hardly gets to see her anymore, if they were ships just passing by each other. He had missed her.

_'Would it be awkward if I asked her?'_ constantly repeating the question in his mind, he wanted to ask Hinamori if she wanted to go to the Valentine's festival together but, didn't want to risk exposing his true feelings to her.

Frustrated, he let out a deep sigh. He rested his elbow on the desk and covered his eyes with his hand. Time was running out, it was now or never.

**-Knock knock!-**

Removing his hand away from his eyes, he looked at the door "Enter." The door slide open as a Shinigami entered delivering a small white package. Hitsugaya looked at the package "What is this?"

"It's from Ukitake Taicho, it's for the event tonight Hitsugaya Taicho. He had requested you to open the package as soon as you've received it and please be alone when you do…" the shinigami replied.

"Alone? Why?" Hitsugaya asked but the shinigami shook his head "I am not sure why Hitsugaya Taicho…That's all Ukitake Taicho told me to say."

Hitsugaya nodded "You may leave."

"Thank you!" he said as he took his bow and left the room with the door closed. Hitsugaya taking a look at the package and slowly unwrapped it.

Inside was a small heart shaped chocolate, Hitsugaya sat there staring with an annoyed expression "…Is this some kind of joke?" He knew Jushiro would always give him random gifts and snacks but, this was becoming ridiculous.

"He sent someone to deliver one piece of chocolate…?" baffled he moved the package to the side to continue his paperwork but noticed a small parchment paper. Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow and read the note.

**"EAT ME"**

It was written in black ink. There had to be a reason why the 13th captain sent such urgent package and told the messenger to tell him to open it as soon as he received it. Hitsugaya sat there looking at the note and turned it over to see if there was anything written.

It was blank, with only the words "EAT ME" written. Hitsugaya reached in and took out a piece of chocolate and careful examined it "What could be so important about this…?"

He sighed "Can't be too bad, right?" looking at the small piece he popped it in his mouth and chewed.

He tasted the sweet taste of the chocolate in his mouth "Hmm…It's not bad-" suddenly he felt something burn inside causing him to fall on the floor. He felt his vision blurry as if something was covering over his face and his body started to heat up

_**'W-What's going on!?'**_ he started to yell in pain, soon collapsed on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hello Hitsugaya &amp; Hinamori fans! Hitsuhinax1 here for another update :) Welcome back to a new week and guess what? It's Valentine's day this Saturday! We'll be continuing our Valentine fanfiction story this whole week in till Friday which I will be posting the final chapter! If you don't want Valentine, don't worry :) You got me! Let's eat chocolate in till we pass out *High-five!* Best Valentine's date ever! I'm so charming LOL. Thank you for your views and reviews! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**gamma2015 &amp; Ecci 'Formerly Arrancar 01**

**TinaTuna: **Thank you for your review! Yes, I make my own covers for all of my stories! Usually I find these on the internet and start arranging them around to look good. For this cover, it's actually two different images combined together! XD That hand isn't actually Hitsugaya's, It's a different image I found with the mask! I just edit it to match the color and blend it together so it looks like one full image, cool right? It's an hobby I have :)

**T.C:** *happy tears* Oh gosh, your review made my day *HUGE HUG* thank you for reading my stories and I can't express how much it means to me! Haha sorry about the cliffhanger, had to take a break LOL! But, don't worry I'll be updating this story this whole week! THANK YOU AGAIN! *hugz and kisses*

**Spotlight story: **"The Rumor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

**Masked**

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 2: Mask**

_'Augh…'_ laying on the floor, he slowly got up on his knees and his palms flat on the wooden floor._ 'What in the world happened…'_ Hitsugaya slowly regaining his conscious as he stood up, he felt something different…

He felt something was on his face; slowly he touched his face and felt something hard. His eyes widen as he took both hands and touched around his face. It was covering his whole face as Hitsugaya soon began to panic.

**"What the hell is this!?"** Realizing it was a mask over his face. Hitsugaya pulled with all his strength of the mask as it started to creak. Breaking the piece of the mask off his left side eye, he saw the pieces of the mask as it started to liquify.

Soon, the liquid returned back onto his face and self-regenerating the broken mask to its original form. "This can't be happening…!" he struggled to take off the mask once more, every time he would break off a piece of the mask it would return back to his face.

Soon realizing it was the chocolate he ate, Hitsugaya looked at the package if there was something to reverse the spell. Looking inside there was another small parchment note

He quickly took the note and read it….

_Dear Hitsugaya Taicho,_

_Congratulations! You've been chosen to be one of the mysterious masked animals for tonight Valentine's Day event! Hopefully you've ate the chocolate alone without anyone seeing your mask. Come to the 13th division if you wish to know how to remove the mask! See you soon!_

_The 13th division captain, Ukitake Jushiro_

Hitsugaya stared at the note with darken eyes, the note froze and shattered in his hands as the ice shards fell on the floor. "You got to be kidding me…"

He placed a hand on the mask that he was wearing and walked towards a mirror. He saw himself wearing a white wolf mask over his face. Hitsugaya sighed as he tried to move the mask off his face once more.

He lifted the mask up a little, showing a small part of his mouth _'Thank god it moves a little…'_ finally breathe without having the mask over his mouth. Hitsugaya clinched his fist 'I'm going to kill him for this…'

**-Knock knock!-**

_'Shit!'_ Hitsugaya looked at the door; he couldn't remove the mask off his face and didn't want to show anyone the ridiculous mask.

"Shiro-chan? It's me" a voice called out as Hitsugaya's eyes widen_ 'Hinamori!?'_ he began to panic; he couldn't show himself with the mask on his face or make her worried about it.

"Don't come in" he said harshly and pulling the mask back down to his face.

**"Mou!** How mean Shiro-chan!" Hinamori waited outside with the small pink bag of chocolate she made "Shiro-chan, I'm coming in" she slide the door open.

Hitsugaya quickly went by the window and turned around showing his back towards her.

She entered the room and saw him staring out the window. Curious what he was looking at she began walking towards him "Shiro-chan? What are you-"

"Don't…Come any closer" he said in a cold voice as Hinamori stopped. Looking at the back of his head "Shiro-chan?...What's wrong?" she slowly took a step forward.

**"I SAID, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER HINAMORI!"** he roared gripping the window sill and biting his lips.

Hinamori froze as she took a step back. Lowering her head as she held the bag of chocolate, without a word she quickly rushed out of the office with the door closed.

Hitsugaya turned around hearing the door close "…Hinamori?" he called out, she had already left. He felt something ache inside his chest how harshly he yelled at her _'I'm sorry Momo…I promise, I'll explain everything.'_

He didn't want her to see him like this or scare her. Frustrated, he grinded his teeth together and shut his eyes. He quickly shumpo out to head over to the 13th division _'Jushiro…You're going to wish you haven't chose me for this event.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hello Hitsugaya &amp; Hinamori fans! Time for another Valentine's Fanfiction special, will be updating everyday in till this Friday- which will be the final chapter! Super excited? I AM TOO! I hope everyone is having an awesome week :) Okay...So, a few friends asked me to do a MBTI personality test. Honestly, I thought it was dumb but hey- doesn't hurt to try, right? So started to click away answering questions and submit. "Your MBTI personality test: **NERD**" ...Spot on. LOL Be sure to take good care of yourselves and stay AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**lahtrevaskis**

**Spotlight story: **"The Royal Visitor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

**Masked**

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 3: Valentine**

The white masked captain quickly shumpo rooftop to rooftop avoiding anyone from seeing him. Reaching his destination with aggravation and prepared to visit the long white haired captain with his rage. Hitsugaya had no plans on being part of the event and will force Jushiro break the mask spell off his face, he'll do it whatever it takes.

Hitsugaya saw a large group of male Shinigamis wearing different types of animal mask over their face. Some still trying to remove the mask but failed as the mask returned back onto their face. Half of the group stood around, already given up and waiting patently for the host to remove the mask for them.

"Man! Pull harder!" a shinigami yelled as his friend tried to yank off the mask off his friend's face.

Hitsugaya sighed as he watched them fight the mask and hopelessly fail. He felt he was on the same boat as the rest of the poor souls who got tricked into eating the chocolate from the 13th division captain.

"...How troublesome" Hitsugaya said to himself quietly under the mask and waited patently for Jushiro to show up.

"Ah!? Hitsugaya Taicho!? No way…You too!?" a voice called out as he turned around to see a tall redheaded shinigami with a monkey mask and a tall blond with a fox mask.

"Let me guess…" Hitsugaya said with his arms crossed "Renji…Kira." They shook their heads "Yeah…We got the package as well and…Well, you know what happened" Kira said with small a hesitant laugh. Renji let out an annoyed sigh muffled in the monkey mask "Whatever, this was a dirty trick…Who isn't going to eat free chocolate?!"

Kira sighed and regretting "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that chocolate..." Soon, Jushiro appeared as he had a bright smile on his face. Staring at the massive group of angry masked shinigami, he let out a hesitant chuckle "Ehehe…Well, I'm glad all of you made it, congratulations!"

"Before, we start. Let me explain why you have a animal mask on your faces, this is a special event for tonight's valentine's day event and only a few chosen will be part of the event!" Jushiro said.

"You would have already figured out the chocolate you ate caused your face to be stuck with a mask that cannot be removed by force!" he said as he point up with his index finger "There's no spell or a reserve spell to remove the mask. The only way to remove the mask is to have someone guess who you are under the mask without telling them!"

Renji smirked "That's it!? Too easy! Everyone can pretty much guess that by our voice and hair!"

Jushiro smiling and nodded his head "Yes…True but, that'll be too easy and would take away the fun! Of course there will be rules you must follow in order for the mask to be removed. If you don't follow the rules…"

"The mask will stay on you for a **week!"** Jushiro cheerfully said

Shinigamis were in shocked. None of them wanted to be stuck with a mask on their face for a week. Hitsugaya kissed his teeth "Tsk...Always a catch." His plan completely backfired knowing beating up the 13th division captain wasn't going to help to remove the mask. The only way to remove the mask was to participate in the event...

Jushiro continued "Rule number 1: you cannot **TALK!** You will not be allowed to speak to ANYONE!" The group started to groan as they soon realized removing the mask won't be an easy task. "Rule number 2: You must wear these hooded white jackets and wear the hood over your head!" Jushiro's subordinates walked around passing out jackets to the masked group.

"No way! How's anyone suppose to figure out who the hell we are!?" a shinigami yelled out as some agreed. Jushiro smiled widely "Not everyone needs to see your face or hear your voice to know it's you under the mask. All they need to do is read your actions and trust in their feelings, someone close to you would always know who you really are… That is the whole point of the event."

Hitsugaya's eyes soften thinking about his childhood friend_ '…Trust in their feelings?'_ he thought to himself. Thinking if Hinamori will be able to recognize him without seeing his face or hearing his voice.

"Also, if they guess who you are…You have to be their Valentine!" Jushiro laughed as the group started a uproar and complaining. Hitsugaya's cheeks were blushing but no one saw because of the mask covering his face_** 'Valentine!?...'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **HELLO EVERYONE! I hope you're having a great week, welcome back to "Masked" Valentine's day special fanfiction story! Oh god Valentine's day is coming soon! Can you feel the love tonightttt~ *Sings horribly* What? It's hurting your ears? DEAL WITH IT. *Continues to sing horribly* Joking joking, please don't kill me. LOL. Hahaha of course, it's that time for...UPDATES! As another reminder, this fanfiction will be updated daily in till this Friday. Which will be the final chapter, thank you everyone for your support and reviews! You guys are just fabulous and amazing! Take good care of yourself and as always, STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**SaraDeath69, DualGigaman and PS I'm human**

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Masked**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 4: The Valentine's Day Festival**

The sun was setting as the festival was slowly beginning with lanterns being lit and glowing a soft orange color. It was the perfect weather as crowds of people headed towards the festival. Some were going with friends or together as couples.

Slowly, a brown haired girl with a yellow colored kimono with white sakura pattern walked towards the festival. Her eyes glittered seeing the beautiful decorations and lights "Wow…" Hinamori said.

"Momo-chan!" a voice called out as a arm wrapped around her shoulder. Hinamori looked as saw her strawberry blond friend "Ah Rangiku-san!" Hinamori said and smiled.

Matsumoto took a good look at her friend "Wow Momo-chan, you look good!"

Hinamori smiled "Thank you! You look beautiful Rangiku-san!" Matsumoto was wearing a royal red kimono with a crane around her left shoulder "Thanks girl, so…Did anyone ask to be your Valentine yet?" Matsumoto smirked.

The brown haired girl's smile slowly fades as she looked away. Matsumoto arched an eyebrow "Momo-chan…?" seeing her friend's expression quickly change.

Hinamori shook her head to the side "No…" she replied. Matsumoto had thought her captain would have asked her since he had been missing from his office the whole day. She had thought he was preparing to spend Valentine's Day with Hinamori.

"Rangiku-san? Do you think Hitsugaya-kun is coming to the event?" she asked as Matsumoto shrugged "Not too sure…He wasn't in the office the whole day today! Honestly, I came back to the office to bring the papers he requested and Taicho was missing."

Hinamori weakly smiled "I see…" She began to fiddle with her fingers and was disappointed that her childhood friend couldn't see her in her beautiful kimono. At the same time she remembered him yelling to stay away from him.

She gripped her hands together but felt Matsumoto pat her on the back. Hinamori lifted her head up towards her friend. Matsumoto smiled "Don't worry Momo-chan, he'll show up!"

Hinamori gave a weak nod. Matsumoto looked at her friend with concern and looked around for her captain _'Taicho…Where are you, really?_'

As they went into the festival, Hinamori looked around and had noticed a few were wearing a animal mask with a hooded jacket over their head. Curious she looked at her friend "Uhm..Rangiku-san? Who are they?"

Matsumoto looked to see her friend pointing at the masked hooded characters "Oh them? They've been chosen to be part of Ukitake Taicho's Valentine event! I heard if you guess who they are, they'll be your valentine!" she said smirking.

Hinamori quickly blushed "W-What? No way…"

She looked as saw all sorts of different masks. They were all different animals; the girls began to walk as they passed by the masked strangers.

They stopped to see a female shinigami talk to the masked stranger and guessing who they are. Some of the female shinigami guessed correctly as the masked stranger took off his mask and hood revealing who they are.

Laughter spread the event as shinigamis were enjoying themselves and the excitement of guessing who the masked strangers were. "Wow…Everyone seems to be having the time of their lives! I guess Ukitake Taicho really made this the best Valentine's day ever!" Matsumoto said.

As they walked around together, there was lots of shinigamis giving Matsumoto gifts and presents asking to be their valentine. They guys gathered around Matsumoto, Hinamori soon became separated from her friend as Hinamori took a step back.

Smiling "I guess Rangiku-san is going to be busy…" Hinamori went on ahead to look around the festival alone.

The festival was filling up with shinigamis and was becoming very busy. It was hard for Hinamori to walk as she moved away to a quiet spot to rest. There was a small pond with fireflies flying, Hinamori sat on the bench nearby watching the fireflies.

Her eyes soften remembering the events that happen in the morning when she was visiting her childhood friend to give her homemade chocolate for Valentine's Day. _'Shiro-chan…I wonder if I should just stop…?'_

She felt he would never return her feelings for him; her heart slowly began to ache. She loved him too much…

Her eyes slowly were becoming watery, sitting there lost in her own thoughts. _'Stupid! Why are you crying for!?'_ quickly she wiped away her tears and saw something in the corner of her eye.

Turning her head, she saw someone sitting next to her.

She had been lost in her own thoughts to realize someone had been sitting next to her the whole time. Looking at the stranger, he wore a white hooded jacket with the hood over his head.

He was leaning forwards with his elbows resting on his knees, she couldn't see his face. Hinamori curiously leaned forward to take a look who it was.

Leaning forward, she saw something white; a wolf mask was covering his face. Staring at the mask, he slowly turned his head to look at her staring. **"Oh!** I-I-I'm so sorry!" she apologized quickly; she had been rudely staring at him and quickly looked away.

They sat there quietly; Hinamori continued to look at the fireflies and the masked stranger still looking at her. She could feel his stare which was causing her to become nervous and stood up from the seat.

Bowing "have a good evening" she said and walked away. The masked stranger watched her as she walked back into the festival. He slowly stood up and began to following the brown haired girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **HELLO Hitsugaya and Hinamori Fans out there, hope everyone is having an awesome week and super excited tomorrow is Friday! We are now getting close to our ending of this Valentine fanfiction special! Tomorrow will be the final chapter so, please look forward to it! I'm super excited as well, not only because Valentine's day is coming up on Saturday but- CHOCOLATE, yes chocolate makes all your problems go away. LOL. Joking, honestly I get super excited on the weekends (I mean, who doesn't?!) I hope you guys enjoy yourselves and I will catch you all tomorrow for the final! Thank you for all your views and support! Take good care of yourself and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Royal Visitor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Masked**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 5: Who are you?**

As Hinamori walked around looking at the games and shops, she noticed she was being followed by the stranger wearing the white wolf mask.

She stopped and turned around as he approached in front of her. "Hmm…Do I know you?" she asked but there was no reply, he stood there quietly.

Hinamori placed a finger on her lip "Hmmm…" she thought about it hard thinking who the masked stranger was_ 'It can't be Kira or Renji…Who is this?'_ trying to sense his reiatsu but, she sensed nothing as if he was concealing it.

Examining the masked stranger carefully as his hands were tucked away in his white coat pockets, Hinamori couldn't help feel she knew the stranger but, didn't exactly know who. She looked at him and remembered the event with random shinigamis wearing animal mask. If she could guess who it was, they would reveal themselves and be her Valentine.

Her face quickly blushed thinking about it "I'm sorry but…I have no clue who you are" The stranger stood there quietly as Hinamori fiddled with her Kimono _'Mou...Why is he following me? I thought we were suppose to walk to them and guess who they were! Not be followed by one...'_

**"Come and get a nice cold treat!"** a man yelled at one of the stands.

Hinamori looked and saw a stand that was selling ice cream. He saw the brown haired girl staring at the ice cream and began to walk to the stand.

"AH! Welcome!" the worker said as the masked stranger lifted two fingers up. "Two? You got it, sir!" the worker quickly brought two ice cream bars as the masked man paid for them.

He brought it back to Hinamori and handed her an ice cream bar. Hinamori's eyes widen "For…Me?" The masked stranger stood there holding the ice cream bar and nodded.

She slowly reached for the ice cream "…Thank you" she said as she took a bite.

It was delicious as they walked together side by side eating the ice cream bar. Hinamori looked at him as his mask was slightly lifted up showing only the bottom of his face. Allowing her to see his mouth as he bit off the ice cream and slowly chewing it.

_'I wonder who this is...I feel like…I know him'_ Hinamori curious who was under the mask, even though he was showing a small part of his face it wasn't enough to know who it was.

They've arrived at the game section as shinigamis threw a ball trying to knock down the bottles off the stand. "Oh that looks fun!" Hinamori tugged on his sleeve, he turned his head and looked at her.

"Let's play this game!" she said smiling, they arrived at the booth. Hinamori gave a copper coin as the worker gave her 2 masked stranger stood there watching her as she prepared to throw the ball "Here we go!" Hinamori said as she threw the ball.

She completely missed, without hitting anything but only the back of the wall. The stranger made a tiny snickering sound as he looked away.

Even though it was a small chuckle, she still heard it and began to pout **"Mou!** Let's see you try better than me!" challenging the stranger as she held the last ball. He looked at her holding the ball towards him. He took the ball as he made it in the front and with a swift throw he knocked all the bottles off with one clean shot.

Hinamori shocked as the worker was as well. He looked back at Hinamori who was speechless. She quickly snapped back into reality "Okay okay…You win" she sighed in defeat. Suddenly he handed her the prize.

It was a stuffed animal plushie as Hinamori looked at him "for me..?" He nodded as Hinamori held it close to her "Thank you" she smiled as he looked away and began to walk.

"Hey there's another one!" A group female shinigami suddenly stopped in front of them.

They began to giggle at the mask stranger "Is that you, Kyo!?" one of the girls called out. Hinamori looked at the masked stranger as he stood there quietly; there was no response or a reaction to the name.

"No? AH! Tendo?!" she asked, soon the girls started to gather around the masked stranger saying different names out randomly trying to guess the masked stranger. Soon they began to drifting away from Hinamori.

One of the girls hooked her arms around his arm, causing him to remove his arm away quickly and harshly. **"Hey!"** She yelled as he moved the girls aside and made his way back to Hinamori's side.

He looked over his shoulders towards the group; they felt his threatening glare as they quickly walked away from the scene. Hinamori stood there looking at the masked stranger; he crossed his arms and continued to walk. She soon followed as well.

They've walked around the whole festival eating and playing games. Soon they were in their own little world as they played tag with each other around a grassy field under a tree.

Completely out of breath, they laid on the cool green grass and looked up at the stars. Twinkling above them. Hinamori giggled "Hehe…I honestly still don't know who you are yet, it seems like I've known you for years…"

The masked stranger laid there quietly,Hinamori looked at the side of his head "Can't you just remove the mask?" He laid there without an reply back. "Hmm...I really wonder who you are..." she said as she looked back up at the stars.

He sat up and looked at the girl laying on the grass looking at the stars. Hinamori sat up as well "Well…We better get back to the festival! I wonder if Rangiku-san is looking for me…" as she was about to stand up, she felt someone hold onto her wrist.

Hinamori looked and saw how close the mask stranger was. He held her wrist as he touched her cheek; she sat there looking at the mask stranger as he was inching closer and closer…

"…Stop" Hinamori said quietly. He completely stopped and froze to her call as they sat there quietly, a cool wind blew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **HELLO EVERYONE! I hope you guys are staying awesome! HAPPY Friday :D welcome back to my valentine's fanfiction special and this will be the final chapter as promised! I hope everyone enjoyed this story and I couldn't do this without my supporters and Hitsugaya+Hinamori fans our there! Seriously, you guys are amazing I love you guys and I hope you will have a wonderful Valentine's weekend with love ones or friends! Be safe this weekend and STAY AWESOME! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY From your one and only, HitsuHinax1 ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Masked**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 6: Under the mask [FINAL]**

"…Stop" Hinamori said quietly. He completely stopped and froze to her call as they sat there quietly, a cool wind blew.

Hinamori look down away from the mask stranger as he released his hand away from her. They sat there quietly with only crickets chirping.

"I'm…I'm sorry but…I already have someone I love" she finally spoke. Unmoved, the masked stranger sat there looking at her.

Hinamori began fiddling with her fingers "Honestly, I had fun tonight…But, he is the only one I love and care deeply for…"

Hitsugaya under the mask, looked away as he felt his heart shatter into pieces. Knowing his love already had someone in her heart. He wanted to disappear and forget the words that rang into his mind. As he was about to stand up, he heard her speak.

"I've been in love with him since we grew up with each other…" she said softly.

He completely froze as his heart skipped a beat. Hitsugaya turned his head towards her with his eyes widen realizing she was talking about him.

_'She's…Talking about me?'_ he thought to himself as his heart began to beat loudly.

"I guess I was a little afraid to tell him because he might not feel the same way about me…" She let out a hesitant laugh, it was filled with sadness.

"I wish Shiro-chan was here…" she sighed as the masked stranger reached for her cheek again lifting her face up towards him. "I'm sorry, I said I already-" as she was about to move away from him, he brushed her hair bangs away from her face and touched the side of her hair clip.

Hinamori's eyes slowly widen, the only person who would do that would be her white haired childhood friend. When he gave her the hair clip, he would gently touch the clip and smile knowing she was wearing his gift. Hinamori looked deep into the mask eye holes.

He moved closer to her as she stared deep inside the mask. It was dark yet, she saw a hint of the stranger's eye color. It was turquoise.

Hinamori's eyes widen she froze looking into his eyes. She only knew one person with that type of eye color. Her lips slowly moved "…Shiro-chan?" she said under her breath.

Slowly, he released his hand away from her and pulled off the white hood. The wind blew as she saw white hair flowing in the wind. The only thing that was left on was his white wolf mask. Slowly he lifted the mask up.

Hinamori looked at his mouth as he continued to lift up the mask. He opened his eyes, revealing his turquoise eyes.

Hinamori sat there staring…It was her childhood friend, Hitsugaya Toshiro. "You guessed correctly…Momo" he said softly as Hinamori was completely stunned as she held the mask in her hand.

Suddenly Hinamori quickly covered her face with her hands. She had confessed her feelings to a stranger who happened to be her childhood friend and the one she was in love with.

Hinamori felt someone touch her wrist and pulling her hands down. Slowly her hands removed away from her face as she opened her eyes, she felt something warm on her lips.

Hitsugaya pressed his lips against hers; Hinamori taken back but soon closed her eyes, she felt she had wings and was floating away. She never had been so happy in her life to share her face first with her love.

They sat there under the tree alone, sharing their first kiss and soon broke for air. Slowly she opened her eyes to meet with his turquoise eyes. Instantly she blushed red and was speechless.

Hitsugaya smiled softly holding her hands "Momo…You don't know how long I've waited." He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Momo…I've always have'" he said in a whisper and Hinamori blushed "I love you Toshiro…" Hitsugaya explained everything what had happened as Hinamori giggled. They felt the missing piece in their hearts perfectly filled as they continued to spend their Valentine's Day together under the starry sky.

* * *

Next day- Valentine's Day was over, it was another regular day for soul society expect for two souls. In the 5th division, Hinamori walked into her office and noticed something on her table.

She walked to the table and let out a smile. A white wolf mask with a rose was placed on her desk; she picked up the rose and smelled it. She blushed as she quickly grabbed a vase and put the rose inside with some water.

Setting the vase on her desk, she held the mask and put it over her face. The door opened as her captain entered "Mornin' Momo, what the…What's up with the mask?"

Hinamori removed the mask and giggled "It's nothing! Good morning Taicho! Are you ready to start work?" she was in a happy mood as her captain arched an eyebrow. "Oi…Momo, something good happen?" Hirako asked and looked at his cheerful vice-captain humming to herself.

In the 10th division, the busty vice-captain entered the 10th division captain's office "Good morning Taicho!" she greeted.

Hitsugaya ignored his vice-captain as he continued to work on his paperwork. Matsumoto looked at him, something was…different.

"Taicho? Aren't you angry…That I was late?" Matsumoto asked with curiosity.

There was no reply back; Matsumoto began to freak out "Taicho! We need to call Unohana Taicho for you! SOMETHING IS WEIRD, I CAN SENSE IT!"

Hitsugaya looked at her with an awkward expression "what are you talking about? Hurry up and start on the paperwork." Matsumoto had never seen her captain so calm and telling her to do paperwork without him yelling at her.

"Something is definitely different…" Matsumoto couldn't place a finger on it as she just shrugged "Oh well, Oh Taicho! Where were you last night?! Momo-chan was looking for you and she was all dressed up."

"Too bad you missed out!" Matsumoto teased.

Hitsugaya let out a secret smirk; he didn't miss out on anything. Clearly, his vice-captain doesn't know what she was talking about as he continued to sign off papers_ 'Should I tell her…? Nah…She'll find out either way.'_

**-THE END-**

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading the final chapter of "Masked" Valentine fanfiction special! I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy fanfiction and enjoy your Valentine's day! Thank you for all your support and views, if you are new to my fanfiction please check out my other stories as well! Thank you for your time and have a wonderful day! -**HitsuHinax1**


End file.
